Elective Affinities
by Tazendra
Summary: Reincarnation fic. Genrou's life will never be the same after meeting a man walking home from school one day. Rated for some language and anticipated content. Warning: Yaoi. [Updated: Chapter 3 up]
1. Preface

Preface:

Okay, this is slash or yaoi, or whatever you want to call it. That means sexual innuendo and situations between males. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Hence why this is fanfiction and not original fiction.

Main Pairing: Chichiri/Tasuki

Characters:

Kou Genrou: The star of our story. 17, a senior in high school, star of the tennis team, and completely unprepared for what he encounters one day while walking home.

Ri Houjun: The love interest. 24, writer, lives alone.

Shiro Kouji: Genrou's best friend

Ryusaki Kiyoko: Genrou's overly energetic girlfriend.

Saiheiti and Ryuuen: Genrou's friend and his girlfriend respectively.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Okay everyone, we're going to be starting a new project today," my teacher announced in an annoyingly cheery voice. I groaned softly. When Kada-sensei adopted that tone, it usually meant he was going to assign us a long, boring task. This time proved to be no exception, as he continued, "Everyone's going to write a research paper about the history of a certain country, which I will assign to you. Remember, this paper counts as your final exam grade, so be sure to do a good job." With that, he started handing out sheets of paper to everyone, containing what I presumed to be the guidelines.

I looked across the aisle and caught the eye of my best friend Kouji. He rolled his eyes. I nodded in assent, and looked bleakly at the paper in front of me. I'd gotten as far as 10 pages minimum and at least 5 sources, at least two of which must be from a source other that the Internet, when I gave up and stuffed the paper into my backpack. "Fuck this," I muttered. I looked up and was greeted with the rather unfortunate vision of Kada-sensei standing over me.

"Ah...Kou-san," he remarked dryly, "I do hope you realize that doing this paper is essential for passing this class.

"Yea, whatever," I responded.

His eyes narrowed a bit. "I don't care for your insubordination Kou-san. Perhaps you should stay after school so we can talk about your attitude problems."

I sighed inwardly. Just fucking great. Not only did I have this damn project to work on, I also had to stay after school and listen to this asshole rant about how rude I was. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kouji giving me a sympathetic wink. "Hai, Kada-sensei," I replied ruefully.

"Oh yes, and your topic is..." He paused for a second as he consulted his list. "China, Ancient Times." I nodded, and slumped back in my chair as he moved to the next student.

Finally, the class ended, and I eagerly followed Kouji outside. "Man," I complained, "I can't believe that bastard. First he gives us this damn project, and then he has the nerve to fucking give me a detention!"

Kouji laughed. "It's your fault you know. You're the one always pissing him off."

I grumbled. "Whatever."

"Hey look at it this way. At least it's not conflicting with tennis practice." I brightened a bit at that. Tennis is one of the things I really enjoy. I've always been fast, and tennis is all about being fast on your feet. Luckily, preseason wasn't due to start up for another few weeks or so. I'd have been twice as mad at Kada-sensei if his detention made it so I couldn't get to tennis practice.

I walked with Kouji to the outside picnic tables, where we ate with some of the other guys from the tennis team. I surveyed our picnic table. Saiheiti, and his girlfriend Ryuuen were sitting there already, wrapped up in each other as usual. I groaned as I registered the third person.

"GEN-CHAN!!!" she exclaimed as she nearly knocked me over in an overly enthusiastic hug.

"What the fuck, release me wench!" I cried as I tried desperately to detach her.

She giggled. "Oh, Gen-chan you're so funny. She dragged me over to the table, her arm still draped over my shoulder. Kouji favored me with another wink as I tried (unsuccessfully) to detach the blond girl who'd clamped onto my arm.

Her name was Kiyoko, but I though of her as simply the Girlfriend. It was through conspiracy of her, Ryuuen, and the rest of the ditzes they hang out with that I ended up going out with her in the first place. However, even though she was incredibly irritating, she did have one redeeming quality. She was incredibly possessive, and was very clear on demonstrating the fact that Gen-chan was all hers. Therefore, she kept the rest of the girls from bothering me. Seeing as I had no current romantic inclinations, I decided it was easier to not break up with her. After all, doing so would make all the girls bug me more, and I found girls in general to be quite irritating. I suppose that's what happens when you when you grow up with three sisters.

"Ki," I tried again. "I need to eat."

She looked at me with a pouty expression, but eventually let go of my hand. Breathing a sigh of relief, I bit into my sandwich.

"So, Gen-chan, are you busy after school?" she inquired, bouncy as ever. "I thought we could go to the mall with a few people..."

Translation: She wanted to drag me along to a giggling session with her girlfriends, and they'd be irritating as all hell, not to mention wanting to get me to put on makeup or make out with Kouji or something. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I'd mind the latter or anything, but Kouji was decidedly straight and there was something irritating about doing stuff like that for the sake of an audience.

Then I brightened a bit. "Gomen Ki. Kada, that bastard, gave me a detention just because I don't like his fucking idea for a project."

She looked at me reproachfully. "Gen-chan...you have to stop provoking fights with everyone."

"Yea, I know, but he's just such a fucking asshole!"

She sighed. "Whatever." She was pouting again. Then her expression transformed into one I knew only too well. "Gen-chan...can I have a bite of your sandwich?"

"But I'm hungry...And don't call me Gen-chan! The name is Genrou!"

She didn't say anything, just stuck out her lip again. "Oh, fuck it, here." I handed her the sandwich.

"Arigatou Gen-chan!" She said cheerfully in between bites of my sandwich.

I sighed inwardly. Women!


	3. Chapter 2

Obligatory Author's Note: Okay, so I finally managed to finish this chapter. It may be revised later, if I manage to find a way to make it less awkward. Basically, it depends on how inspired I feel. I know what's supposed to happen in this story, the hard part is writing it. Ah yes, and many thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 2

I exited the school many hours later, in quite a bad mood. Not only had Kada-sensei berated me about my behavior, he had also given me a heavy book that he said he expected to be used as a reference tool. It was by his favorite author, he said. I sighed. I wasn't sure I wanted to have to read anything Kada-sensei considered good. Sullenly, I jogged along the streets. I wanted nothing more than to get home and eat dinner. I was starving, probably because Ki had taken practically my whole sandwich.

I was about halfway through the park when I suddenly stumbled. "Fuck!" I yelled out as my body plunged toward the ground. Except it didn't get there. Suddenly, my head was pressed against a hard chest, while a pair of equally strong arms held me stable.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up and found myself gazing at two mahogany eyes. They seemed concerned, but I thought I could sense a bit of amusement in them as well. "H-hai," I managed. Somehow, I found myself rooted in place. I chose flippancy over wondering at the effect the gaze had on me. "Who the hell are you?"

More amusement came into the eyes as his lovely red lips melted into a smile. Gently, he stabilized me, brushing his hands gently across mine as he did so. I shivered a little at the contact as it sent sparks rushing through my skin. "My name is Ri Houjun. And who are you? Or should I just call you that guy who fell on me?"

I blinked. The name sounded vaguely familiar... "K-kou Genrou," I stammered in response. Inside, my heart was racing so fast that it was hard to think straight. Who was this guy, and why was he having such an effect on me?

He smiled again and looked directly into my eyes. I was unable to stop myself from shivering again as he said, "Very nice to meet you...Genrou." I noticed that he was about my height, though his presence made him appear taller.

"You too Ri-san," I said quickly.

"Please...call me Houjun," he said with a warm smile.

"Um...okay." Mentally, I was in turmoil. Why couldn't I even speak properly? "Er...I'd better get going." I turned around, hoping to make a quick exit.

"Wait." His voice made me freeze in place, as my heart took on an even more erratic rhythm. "Won't you join me for a cup of coffee?"

Though I somehow got the feeling that I should be creeped out by some random guy asking me this, I was unable to stop myself from considering his offer. After all, I had no great desire to return home to my noisy sisters. And the more I put off going home the more I could put off having to explain to my mother why I was late. So I decided that maybe joining this guy for coffee wasn't such a bad idea. After all, he was pretty hot... "Um, sure. Why not?"

As I stared at the rows of pastries on display, my stomach suddenly made its presence known. Houjun seemed to notice this, and gave me another one of those amused looks. "Some bitch stole my lunch" I said, by way of explanation.

"Ah." He still seemed quite amused. He approached the counter. "Chai for me, and a vanilla latte and slice of cheesecake for my friend.

"Of course, Ri-san," responded the girl at the counter with a playful grin. She looked over at me. "This your new boyfriend?"

I blushed. "N-nani?" I asked incredulously.

He just smiled. "Iie Natsumi. He's just a poor starving boy I met on the street."

What the fuck? Was this guy on a first name basis with everyone? And did he just order for me? Not that I mind vanilla lattes...but still...

She winked at him. "Whatever you say Ri-san." She handed us our order and he guided me to a booth in the back. Still somewhat stunned by the exchange I'd heard, I didn't protest as he slid into the booth next to me. I somehow thought I should give him a piece of my mind, as he'd ordered without bothering to consult me, but that cheesecake looked awfully tempting.

"It's the best food they have," he said, almost as if he'd been reading my thoughts.

I glanced over at him, thinking that now would be a good time to get the hell out of here. It was getting just a bit too creepy for my taste. But my stomach, being the disloyal bitch it is, got the better of me. I started to dig into the cheesecake. He watched me eat, and gulp down my latte, all the while sipping his chai and maintaining the same somewhat amused expression. It drove me crazy. It was like he was wearing a fucking mask or something!

"So, do you do this often?" His voice jerked me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Do what?"

"Run around town after it gets dark and attempt to knock over hapless bystanders?"

"Hey I wasn't _trying_ to knock anyone over. And what about you? Do _you _do this often?"

"This?"

"You know. This." I gestured to the coffee shop and my mostly demolished cheesecake.

"I stop here quite often if that's what you mean."

"I meant the whole picking up poor starving boys thing."

"Oh, that. No, I'm afraid I don't run into poor starving boys very often."

I gave up the line of questioning after that. Clearly, he wasn't going to tell me anything helpful.

"So, why were you running around town anyway?"

In response, I told him about Kada-sensei and his inane sense of what constituted proper respect. Then the conversation progressed, and I told him about Ki, and how irritating she was, and about how my family wouldn't leave me alone. I had just finished telling him about how glad I was that tennis was starting soon, when I happened to glance at the clock. It was almost 9:00.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. "My mom's going to kill me!" I got up and tried to get out of the booth, but ended up tripping over Houjun instead.

"Whoa there," he said as he caught me yet again."

"You've really got to stop doing that..." I muttered.

"Okay, next time I'll just let you fall. Anyway, if you need to get home quickly perhaps I should drive you. After all, it is my fault you're so late."

I considered rejecting the offer, but once again that little voice in the back of my head talked me out of it. So I ended up agreeing, and we walked out to where his car was parked. It wasn't that long of a ride to my house, and soon I was staring at the familiar walkway that led up to my front door. As I moved to get out of the car, I suddenly felt awkward. I thought I should probably thank him or something, but what can you say to someone you barely know who insists on being called by his first name? "Thanks for the coffee Houjun," I managed to stammer out. "And the ride," I added.

Or at least that was the idea. I got as "And th-" when my speech was cut off by a pair of warm lips pressing down on my own.

My heart, already on an erratic tilt from Houjun's presence, decided to speed up even more. I felt fire rushing through my limbs as I leaned into the kiss. He tangled one of his hands in my hair while simultaneously slipping his tongue into his mouth. He easily plundered my mouth, while I instinctively responded to his motions. Then, all too soon, he pulled away, leaving my body to complain of the loss.

"It was nice meeting you Genrou-kun," he said calmly.

I struggled to regain my composure as he looked on. His face was impassive, but I could see a faint hint of passion in his eyes. Suddenly, the whole situation sort of caught up with me, and all I could think about was getting out of that car. "Er, yea, you too," I muttered as I opened the door. Once my feet hit the ground I had to force myself to walk at a calm pace, to avoid dashing up to the door. It wasn't til I heard the car start up and drive away that I allowed myself to run into the house as fast as humanly possible.


	4. Chapter 3

The Author's Note (tm): So, this is a short chapter that was originally supposed to be part of chapter 2, but that chapter got too long. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank my reviewers. Because I can. And yes, Chichiri does come on a bit strong, but rest assured that he will have a suitably tragic past to explain everything. That, and seme Chichiri just appeals to me.

Chapter 3

My heart was still pounding as I slammed the door behind me. To make things worse, my mother was standing in the foyer, and she didn't look too happy.

"Um, hi mom," I said, trying to look for a quick escape.

"Where were you?" she demanded.

Fuck! What the hell was I supposed to tell her? That some guy I met on the street took me out for coffee, then kissed me? And that I liked it? "Working on my history project..." I muttered.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Um..." As a matter of fact I didn't. The kiss had sort of left me a bit light-headed, and my mind was straining itself to keep from flying to pieces.

"It's almost ten o'clock!"

"Oh. Sorry...I guess I lost track of time. Um, I'm kind of tired...do you think I could just go to bed?"

"You're not going anywhere til we've had a little talk about your punctuality young man!" I sighed, and braced myself for a lecture.

Finally, she finished yelling at me, and my sisters finished annoying me for the night. It was about 11 by the time this happened, and I was grateful to finally get some rest. I lay back in my bed, and inevitably, my mind strayed to Houjun. Somehow, I couldn't figure out my reactions toward him. Why did he always set me on edge, make me react to his very presence? It was a strange feeling to have that strong of a reaction, and I wasn't sure I liked it.

Certainly, he was attractive. Those wide brown eyes that were often the only show of emotion on his face, perfectly accented by long blue lashes. And that hair. It was long, and the same color as the sky. It fell past his shoulders, and even though he kept it tied back, he couldn't stop the few strands of hair that fell in his face. In short, he was absolutely stunning. My breath caught in my throat as I could feel my body react to my thoughts.

"Stop that!" I told myself firmly. It was annoying, really. I met a guy on the street, and he laughed at me and ordered for me, and now I was fantasizing about him in my spare time. Something told me that that wasn't supposed to happen. What was wrong with me?

I rolled over in my bed, but sleep decided to be a bitch, and continually elude me. _Fuck it...might as well work on my history project as long as I'm up. My mom's probably going to want to see my progress at some point..._

I flipped on the light and reached for my backpack. I opened it up and took out the book that Kada-sensei had told me to read. I read the title, and started back suddenly. _No fucking way..._ I bent over to read the front cover again. It hadn't changed. _Of Gods and Glory: A study of the beliefs and culture of ancient China_, written by Ri Houjun. With trembling fingers, I flipped to the inside cover. I saw a black and white picture of the man I'd met earlier, accompanied by a short passage. The books dropped from my hands and clattered to the floor. I made no move to pick it up.

I flipped the light back off and returned to my bed. I lay there, closed my eyes, and tried to will myself to fall asleep. Sleep eventually did come, but it was accompanied by nervousness and uneasy dreams.


End file.
